Episode 157
Episode 157 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It featured the third appearance of Creationist Cat as a guest. It also included a new overlay for the podcast. Prev: Episode 156 Next: Episode 158 Highlights * The return of Creationist Cat and JF. * A new shilling intro - 0:03:08 * The return of the True Scotsman - 0:41:40 * The True Scotsman greets the Creationist Cat - 2:15:44 * TJ, Paul, and CC share their crazy fart stories - 2:41:14 * JF challenges G Man to a rap battle. Videos Played #Troll or Not a Troll Segment: Winning the Culture War for Conservatives #Fox News: Iranian people saying death to America (not found) #Fox News: Megyn Kelly to Kim Davis: Your Critics Ask, 'Who Are You to Judge Others?' #News Segment: Republicans meet the Pope who shares his views on Climate Change #Joshua Feuerstein: Fathers Featured in Viral Videos Face Off Over Gender-Appropriate Toys Stupid Ad Segment #Burrito Perfect #Eggies #Flashion Flowers #Brow Perfect #Paper Bling #Vadim Newquist: Third Date! Start Of The Show The episode started off with Scotty maintaining that TJ is still garbage after 156 episodes. The Drunken Peasants then showed their new shilling intro before selling their shitty top-quality T-Shirts. The peasants proposed their new line of ass-less chaps and the beginning of the new Drunken Peasants website. They brought 2 guest on the show, Vadim Newquist and J.F. Gariepy. They discussed the origin of Vadim's name. Scotty then threw out a conspiracy theory that Creationist Cat is secretly controlled by Vadim. The guests and the peasants then went on to beat the retarded kangaroo by talking about the his latest attempt to "own" Vadim. JF appeared on the show and shared his take on the situation, stating that it wouldn't be right for him to talk about AtheismIsUnstoppable. Paul explains why Roo is a special idiot. Vadim claims that this episode will probably be his last public response on the issue. They discussed the YouTube policy strike against Devon's channel that was filed by the Canadian Atheist for uploading one of his videos without any modification or commentary; thereby violating YouTube's fair use guild lines. Vadim says that Devon deserves it as he steals videos frequently, as he did with Tim Black's video. JF challenges G Man to a rap battle. They then released Vadim from the podcast for being a Slavic piece of shit. CC then appears on the podcast and TJ threatens to fry him and eat him for dinner. The cat then calls out Scotty for his bullshit and suggests that Scotty Cena usurp him as the third host. CC revealed that Scotty brutally murdered Scotty Cena and got away with it because of police corruption. TJ and CC discuss their upcoming collaboration which will finally bring TJ to the peak of his career. They then headed into the Troll or Not a Troll segment. The troll or not a troll video they watched was about a chick with huge tits balancing a scimitar on her head, who happens to be a conservative and a belly dancer. Unsurprisingly, she's a Canadian as well. Next, they watched a Fox News report about a bunch of A-rabs calling for the death of America. JF says he likes Fox News because he finds them entertaining as they can just make up the news. They then reviewed a video where Megyn Kelley interviews Kim Davis. It was basically just a big conservative circle jerk. Paul and JF comment that her rights end at being able to protest the topic but she shouldn't have the ability to legally deny homosexuals' of their marriage license. Middle Of The Show The peasants then watched a news story about Republican presidential candidates meeting Pope Francis during his visit to the White House. TJ then suddenly died of AIDS so the peasants had to take a break to smoke some pan and revive him. They returned from the break and discussed Howard Bloom's claim that he can do over a thousand push-ups in a row. Then, Josh Moronstein makes an appearance on a syndicated talk show called The Doctors. ''JF gave his view, he disagrees with the radical left about removing gender from society because it can in some ways be positive. Paul feels that the whole issue is a red herring, citing that in department stores, the toys for girls and boys are still largely separate. They then moved on to read some Crazy Craigslist Ads. End Of The Show After the Crazy Craigslist Segment, the peasants entered the Stupid Ad Segment and watched some stupid ads. At the end of the Stupid Ad Segment, they then played a video from a low-budget cable dating show featuring CC's human slave, Vadim. TJ thought Vadim looked just like a stereotypical rapist. Paul said he would literally kill a human being for some canned cheese. TJ reveals that if he was on a space station looking down on the Earth, he would blow up the whole Earth just for even a little bit of cheese. Paul reveals that he would damn all of humanity for eternity for some cheese. TJ got JF to teach him how to call Scotty the egg bitch in French. They decided to finish up the show with one of Paul's famous stories. He described a school field trip he had as a child in which his father chaperoned. His father had once unleashed a fart comparable to the world's fattest man unleashing a trumpet blast. TJ then shared a story of his own about farts where he released a demon from his ass. Paul then told a story about shitting his pants during a fart battle. CC shared a story about farts where Vadim called his school teacher a pig. They wrapped up the show and Ben announced that KaceyTron would be on the next episode. Quotes *"You got any other stories for us, comrade?"'' - Paul introduces himself to Vadim. *''"I think this guy needs to take his freakin' turban and go back to Islamistan!"'' - CC being a horrible, horrible racist. *''"The eye brows could be so big it could actually obstruct the act of sex."'' - JF's iconic quote *''"Eat a fucking cock in hell you son of a bitch"'' - TJ to Scotty. Trivia *Vadim admits that Atheist Roo is a talented editor, too bad he's dense as fuck. *DP has officially wasted over thirty minutes of JF's life. *CC's Muslim counterpart is a goat. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Creationist Cat Category:Episodes featuring Guests